1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a docking station and an electronic device using the same and, more particularly, to a docking station with a movable connector and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Comparing with a conventional desktop computer, a portable computer is light, small, and thin. It is portable to facilitate the user operating the computer under various environments. However, the portable computer lacks expansibility due to its small size.